


With Him, It's Different

by otpcutie



Series: Their Own Little World [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Jealous Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, Making Out, Minho Ships It, Newmas - Freeform, Oblivious Thomas, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: When Thomas entered the Glade he quickly became attached to Newt. Something about Newt made Thomas always want to be near him and to spend time with him. Thomas liked the other Gladers too, but this wasn't the same way he felt about the others. No, with Newt it was different. The Gladers all realised that Newt felt the same way about Tommy and frankly they were sick of watching them pining. Everyone noticed but Thomas that is. Teresa's arrival caused tension between the boys, but Thomas didn't understand why.Or the one where Newt is jealous because he (wrongly) believes Thomas returns Teresa's feelings and Thomas is given the push he needs to finally tell Newt how he feels about him.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	With Him, It's Different

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for this fic. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/182865327747/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-with-him-its-different) if you’d like to check it out.

After Thomas entered the Glade he had to adjust to the Glader way of life, this is confusing for all new arrivals. For Thomas something had made it significantly easier to settle in, another Glader by the name of Newt. Thomas felt a connection with him immediately and found himself drawn to the blonde.

Minho had teased Newt about it, saying that Thomas was like a lost puppy always following Newt around. Newt tried to act like he found it annoying, but Minho knew better then to believe him, He’d seen how Newt was around Thomas and how fondly he calls the boy ‘Tommy’. Minho couldn’t help but pat Newt on the shoulder with a smirk, “Whatever you say shank.” He said before walking off.

He’d spotted the pair not even twenty minutes later. They were standing close together like they always did and looking captivated by one another. Minho looked over to Alby who had also noticed, the boys shared a knowing smile after watching Thomas and Newt together.

Minho being Minho couldn’t help but stir the pot a little. Having noticed as the rest of the Gladers did that Newt calls Thomas ‘Tommy’ while nobody else does. They’ve realising without explanation that this is something private they share. That was until one morning Minho was with the two boys and had boldly called Thomas ‘Tommy’ in passing. The moment they both noticed the use of the nickname was obvious to Minho by their expressions. Except they both looked too embarrassed to correct him or possibly weren’t sure how without making their feelings obvious.  
  
So, Minho being the good friend he is made it a little easier on them, trying to show he wasn’t as oblivious as they were. “Sorry I forgot, _Tommy’s_ all yours Newt,” Minho grinned. Thomas and Newt we’re both looking flustered by the insinuation. Newt glared at Minho and made an excuse to leave. After seeing Minho’s smug expression Thomas made his exit too. Which left a satisfied Minho behind who silently hoped his friends would just get together already.

The two boys always spent a lot of time together. It was rare the other Gladers ever found them apart since Thomas entered the Glade. They always sat together at dinner, sat around the Glade together and found themselves watching each other. You could say they were inseparable.

This was confusing for Newt at first, he wasn’t used to people being in his personal space and he didn’t usually like it when they did. But Newt found that with him it’s different. He felt comfortable having him close and spending so much time together, like it was the most natural thing in the world. They missed each other when they were apart and Tommy being a Runner made Newt worry. The other Gladers find their affections obvious because they were always making heart eyes at the other.

Some situations were harder then others though. These situations made them both terribly aware their feelings weren’t just platonic for each other. Situations like meals, fleeting touches and bathing. It made them flustered seeing the other shirtless, small touches they found themselves looking forward to and eating foods that drew their eyes to the other boy’s mouths of their own accord.

No, they certainly didn’t feel that way about the rest of their friends. Still they tried to deny their feelings, so worried the other wouldn’t feel the same and they’d risk losing their friendship by having their feelings exposed.

~~~

After about a month after Thomas entered the Glade Teresa did. Her arrival had put a strain on Newt and Tommy’s friendship, but Thomas wasn’t sure why. He knew Newt had been distant and it upset him, but he didn’t know why he was avoiding him. Thomas missed his friend and wished things between them would go back to how they were.

Thomas was oblivious to the fact that Teresa wasn’t just being friendly but was actually interested in him and she had been flirting. Newt had been around when they were together and witnessed her flirting. He thought that Thomas had feelings for her.

Newt was also mad at himself because a small part of him had thought maybe Thomas felt that way about him, but now thought he was obviously wrong. So, he tried to create some space between them, hoping his feelings for Tommy would die down and he could feel happy for him and Teresa instead of hurt.

Thomas couldn’t handle it anymore, he knew Newt wasn’t about to tell him what was wrong, so he went to Minho hoping he knew. “Do you know why Newts been acting weird? I think he’s angry at me, but I don’t know why.” Thomas had asked Minho.

Minho looked at Thomas with raised eyebrows, thinking that Thomas was an idiot. “Shank, you seriously can’t tell why?” He asked putting his arm around Thomas, sighing when he realised he obviously didn’t. Minho was tired of watching his friends tip toe around each other and Newt sulking.  
  
Minho nodded in the direction of Teresa. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with the new girl, she’s obviously into you,” Minho said and now Thomas was even more confused. “Teresa?” He said like it was a ridiculous notion. “She’s just nice.” Thomas frowned, he was sure Teresa just thought of them as good friends like he did, not understanding what she had to do with anything.

“She isn’t. Why would Newt care anyway?” Thomas asked. In his mind it was impossible Newt liked him back so it’s not like the blonde could be jealous if he thought Teresa liked him. Minho was looking at him like he was crazy again, “Thomas you shank, you’re hopeless.” He squeezed his shoulder and left. Thomas was somehow even more confused at this point.

~~~

When Thomas was walking around the Glade Teresa called him over. “Tom!” she called running up to him, she was smiling at him sweetly. “Want to hang out and talk?” She asked and he found himself nodding.

She walked them towards the room he shared with Minho. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to spend time with her until he was sure what Minho said wasn’t right, but he shook his head at how ridiculous that was. Teresa was like a sister to him she couldn’t possibly think he’d be interested in her romantically.

Once they got to his room she sat on the side of his bed and he sat across from her. “Is everything okay?” He wondered, she looked nervous and he was worried something had happened to upset her.

She put her hand over his on the bed, he looked down at their hands. He wanted to snatch his hand back automatically. But he didn’t want to upset her anymore then she already might be and he figured she probably just needed some comfort.

Teresa looked at him and smiled, “Yes. You’ve been so good to me Tom.” This made him smile, he was glad he’d been a good friend to her. Before he could reply she moved closer and spoke again. “I’m really glad you’re here with me,” He said softly and leant into him.

Thomas’ eyes went wide realising she was trying to kiss him. He leant back quickly to avoid it. He was startled, “I don’t- I don’t see you in that way. I’m sorry-” He tried to explain, he needed to be clear but he also didn’t want to hurt her feelings further.

She looked confused. “I see,” She said quietly, she didn’t look angry just confused. A moment later it looked like a switch when off in her mind, Thomas thought it looked like she understood why he didn’t see her that way. “I’m sorry too.” Teresa squeezed his hand, she looked embarrassed but understanding which was a relief. Thomas didn’t want to lose their friendship over this.

It was a moment later that Newt rushed to his room and popped his head through the gap as the door was partially open. “Tommy?” He said excitedly as approached, he hadn’t seen Tommy much today and wanted to go for a walk together before dinner.

When the registered the scene in front of him Newt’s smile dropped. He saw Teresa and Thomas sitting on Tommy’s bed holding hands, sitting very close. Instantly Newt felt his stomach drop and needed to get away quickly.

Newt barely managed to stutter out “Sorry for interrupting.” before he fled to his own room. His face was flushed from embarrassment and he was fighting off tears that were threatening to spill. He scolded himself, _Tommy doesn’t like me like that. He can do whatever he wants with Teresa._ But that thought only made him feel worse.

Thomas looked to Teresa and she told him to go after Newt. He wanted to explain that how he felt about her was like she was a sibling. But how he felt about Newt, that was different. He looked at her and he somehow realised the switch that went off for her earlier was probably her realising how he felt about Newt. He told Teresa they could talk later and she wished him luck.

~~~

Thomas runs to Newt’s room knowing that’s where he’d find him. When he gets there he walks inside and shuts the door, knowing Newt wouldn’t appreciate anyone seeing him when he’s upset like this.

Thomas sees Newt standing in the middle of the room, with his back to Thomas. He doesn’t turn around when he hears Thomas enter. He can see Newts arms are crossed and Thomas wished he could see his face, to judge how he’s feeling right now. But he doesn’t want to push Newt, so instead he takes a breath and decides Newt will look at him when he’s ready.

“You weren’t interrupting anything Newt.” Thomas explains. He hears Newt made a small scoffing sound in disbelief. Newt turns around to look at Thomas, only to divert his gaze to the side of room.

“It sure didn’t look that way. Not that its any of my business Tommy,” he looks to Thomas and tries to speak calmly, but he clenches his jaw. _I want it to be your business,_ Thomas thought but wasn’t brave enough to say it.

He could see that while Newt was trying to look like he didn’t care he was obviously hurting, he was never good at lying to Tommy. “She tried to kiss me tonight,” Thomas starts, and he notices Newt holding his arms tighter to his chest, flinching slightly at the words.

“I didn’t let her.” He walks closer to Newt. “I see her as a sister and a friend, that’s it,” Thomas tries to reassure Newt. Newt looks up to Tommy, a confused frown on his face. “So… you don’t have a crush on her then?” He felt childish for asking, but he had to know.

“No.” Thomas answered immediately, smiling at Newt and glad to have his eye contact again. Newt tried to hide looking relieved, but Thomas noticed and he finally understood that Newt was _jealous._ He didn’t want Thomas to have a crush on Teresa, because Newt had feelings for him too. This gave him more courage.

“I have a crush on someone else…” Thomas followed up with, thinking Newt would realise he meant he had a crush on Newt. Instead the boy looked upset again, he looked away and let out a broken sounding “Oh.” Newt nodded and prayed that he wouldn’t start crying in front of Tommy.

This almost broke Thomas’ heart and he realised he’d have to make Newt understand. “Yeah, he’s really cute and I’d much rather kiss him.” Thomas added and Newt nodded sadly, not trusting himself to speak.

Thomas closed the distance between them while Newt looked up at him curiously with wide eyes. “Tommy?” He questioned softly. Thomas couldn’t believe how cute he looked. Instead of replying Thomas cupped his jaw, his eyes flickering to Newt’s lips.

Thomas could see the exact moment Newt understood, he looked flustered and said “ _Oh_ ” this time with hopeful eyes. Thomas felt a bit nervous but his desire to kiss Newt was stronger. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Newt’s softly.

Newt tensed for a second and it made Thomas worry that he’d be wrong about it all. But then Newt moved his lips against Tommy’s and his hands wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Thomas moved his other hand to the back of his head, his fingers softly tangling in Newt’s hair. This made Newt hum contently, his lips parted and Tommy’s tongue dipped inside.

Thomas imagined how kissing Newt would feel but he didn’t think it would be _this good._ Newt left out a soft moan as their tongues touched, he seemed embarrassed by it and was blushing. But he was reassured he had nothing to be embarrassed about when Tommy smiled and pulled him closer in response.

The kiss intensified. As the boy’s bodies pressed closer they could feel they were both hard. Thomas let out a moan, while Newt whimpered when their erections rubbed together. Newt’s hands gripped Thomas’ hips firmly instinctively.

They pulled apart to catch their breath but remained close together. Thomas looked at Newt curiously as the blonde seemed to have regained his confidence. Newt smirked at Thomas. Thomas couldn’t help but think he’d love to turn Newt into a blushing cute mess again, but confident Newt drove him crazy too.

“Tommy,” Newt whispered lustfully, Thomas had never heard him say his nickname in that tone before. He could feel himself grow harder in response. Newt walked backwards towards the bed and Thomas let himself be pulled.

They fell on the bed together. Newt positioned himself so Thomas was laid over him. Tommy smiled at Newt before he kissed him again, “You look so good like this,” He couldn’t help but whisper and Newt kissed him harder in response.

The blonde whined when Tommy pulled back from the kiss, but he didn’t go far. Thomas looked over Newt lying under him and Newt smiled shyly up at him. “You look good too Tommy,” he said softly, and Thomas couldn’t help but grin at that.

Thomas leant down again, enjoying the feeling of Newt pressed against his body. Thomas pressed a kiss to Newts exposed collar bone experimentally and the blonde made a pleased noise. Thomas then started kissing Newt’s neck, this earnt him quiet moans from Newt.

“ _Tommy_ ,” Newt whined, wanting more. Thomas sucked a mark onto his neck, Newt moaned and fisted Thomas’ shirt in his hands. He sat back to have a look at the mark and Newt lifted his hips up seeking friction.

They both moaned in response and Newt looked like he was about to apologise. Thomas flipped them over before he could, Newt had nothing to be sorry for. Thomas sat up so his back was against the wall and Newt straddled his lap.

Newt smiled cheekily before he sucked his a mark onto Tommy’s neck. Thomas put his arms around Newt’s back and moaned, “Newt, baby-,” Thomas wasn’t sure where ‘baby’ came from, but Newt seemed to enjoy it. Newt whined “T-Tommy,” and pressed his hips down, causing his own hardness to rub directly against Tommy’s.

They moaned into each other’s mouths, rocking their erections together through their pants. Thomas squeezed Newt’s ass, causing Newt to loudly moan “Tommy!” against his lips. They were both panting now, both boys getting closer to their orgasms.

Thomas’ hand went under Newt’s shirt, he so badly wanted to touch more of him. He pulled back and the blonde let out a complaining noise against his lips. But that was quickly replaced by nodding when Tommy asked, “Newt, can I take this off?” and motioned to Newt’s shirt. “Yes Tommy- but yours too.” Newt teased and they grinned at each other while pulling off their shirts.

After looking at the others chest with lust filled eyes they went back to kissing passionately, touching the newly exposed skin. Newt’s grinding got more erratic as he felt Thomas’ hands roam over his body, one of his fingers experimentally brushed over a nipple before pinching softly.

“Shuck, Tommy,” Newt’s finger nails dug into Tommy’s shoulders in response, which made Thomas moan too. Thomas made a mental note to tease his nipples with his mouth later, but right now he didn’t want to stop kissing him.

Thomas helped guide Newt’s grinding, Tommy could tell Newt was getting closer and was starting to lose his rhythm. They weren’t kissing so much now as moaning into each other’s open mouths and clutching desperately onto each other.

Newts face was flushed, he was so close, but his legs were getting tired. “ _Tommy_ \- please- more,” Newt whimpered needily. Hearing this made Thomas’ dick twitch in response. Tommy slid his hands into the back of Newt’s pants, grabbing his ass firmly which made Newt moan “ _Yes,”_ into his mouth.

Thomas ground his hips upwards faster against Newt’s, wanting to see the blonde cum. “Baby- you feel so good, you’re perfect.” Thomas said against his mouth, his brain to mouth filter had disappeared even more than usual. But his words only spurred Newt on, he pulled Thomas’ hair and kissed him deeply.

“ _Tommy!_ ” Newt moaned loudly when he came. Thomas’ followed soon after, overwhelmed by hearing Newt’s moans and opening his eyes in time to see him orgasm. He looked _beautiful_ Thomas thought. “ _Newt,_ ” Thomas gasped against Newt’s neck as his own orgasm hit him.

They tried to catch their breath. Thomas couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, he repositioned them so they were laying on the bed next to each other and could stretch out. Thomas moved on his side and Newt did the same. They laid smiling at each other for a while.

Newt smirked and broke the silence, “So I take it I’m the cute boy you have a crush on then?” Newt teased. Thomas took Newts hand to hold, “Well, you are pretty damn cute, _baby._ ” He teased back. This made Newt blush and roll his eyes playfully.

Newt rolled onto his stomach. Thomas put an arm around the blondes waist pulling him closer, his other hand moving to squeeze his upper arm comfortingly. Newt tilted his head so he could kiss Thomas sweetly. He pulled back and smiled. Tommy didn’t think he’d ever seen Newt looking so at peace as he had with him today. Neither could believe they were lucky enough for the other boy to return their feelings.

Newt wriggled around and groaned, “I really don’t want to move Tommy but we should deal with this and dinner will be soon.” Newt gestured to their pants, which made them both laugh. “Good that,” he agreed but neither made an attempt to get up just yet. 

Thomas’ stomach started to rumble and they decided it was really time get up. Thomas went to his room so he could get new clothes to change into, while Newt changed in his own room. Thomas changed quickly and went back to Newt’s room afterwards so they could walk to dinner together.

When they properly looked at each other again in better lighting they both burst out laughing. They both had a hickey on their necks, faces still flushed and hair a mess. They did both think the other looks great like this, but sadly should look more presentable for dinner.

Thomas stepped closer to Newt and tried to flatten his hair, Newt doing the same to Thomas. When Tommy’s finger brushed Newt’s hickey he let out a little gasp. It made Thomas want to drag Newt back in his room and bring out more of those noises.

He swallowed thickly, the way Newt was looking at him showed that he wanted the same thing too. But they were both starving. “Come on Tommy, you can kiss me more later,” Newt winked cheekily and walked passed him.

When Thomas’ brain caught up he followed Newt who was looking at him with an amused smile. When they walked together Thomas really wanted to hold his hand, to pull him closer. But he knew they should talk about that first, Newt might not be comfortable with public displays of affection in front of the other boys.

~~~

When they arrived for dinner not many of the Gladers had shown up yet. They collected their dinners, noticing the amused looks they were getting for the Gladers who were at dinner already. Thomas and Newt sat together like usual, with Minho who was already across from them already eating.

Minho looked up and took in the sight in front of him. The smug bastard grinned and they waited for the inevitable teasing. “I guess your not as useless as I thought, huh shank?” Minho asked Thomas who only blushed in response.

Newt was confused but he thought he could just ask Tommy about what Minho said later. They ate their dinner like usual, though Newt and Thomas couldn’t help sneaking even more looks at each other than usual. They also couldn’t stop smiling.

Newt felt Tommy link their fingers under the table and gave a little squeeze. This made Newt’s smile grow, he ducked his head to hide the blush. Thomas couldn’t help but feel proud being the only person who could affect Newt like this. As well as being able to reduce Newt into a blushing, whimpering, _adorable_ mess.

Minho grinned at them both. He was happy seeing Newt look so carefree and knew Thomas would treat his best friend well. Newt composed himself before the other boys joined the table. When Gally saw them both he yelled “ _Finally!”_ and all the boys seemed to agree with him.

Thomas and Newt couldn’t help but both blush. Since they were feeling embarrassed about the fact that apparently the entire Glade had worked out their feelings for each other before they did.

~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please subscribe to the series I've added this to if you want notified when I post more works in this verse.
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
